


The long road

by squarestingray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarestingray/pseuds/squarestingray
Summary: Mark Greyson and Kaden Walker are both hunters. after having a run in with a mind bender they take a trip to see an old friend to help figure out how to get rid of the curse that has been branded on Kaden.





	The long road

The engine roared to life as Greyson turned the ignition key in the red ’72 Cougar convertible. The engine’s purr mixed in with the other early morning sounds. Out the window, Kaden could see hints of the sunrise's orange and red peeping above the trees.  
It was around 5:34 in the morning, and Mark Greyson woke Kaden up to get on the road. They were driving from Hermitage, Missouri to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, and stopping in Lincoln, Nebraska on the way. The whole trip would take around 8 hours according to google, and Greyson wanted to get going.  
Yawning, Kaden leaned back in the seat and watched as they pulled out of the motel parking lot.   
Greyson got on the interstate ramp for I 180 and turned the tape deck on low. The wailing guitar solo of ‘Kotov Syndrome’ by Rise Against played softly through the car’s speakers, causing Kaden to get more aware of how damn quiet it was.   
“ So, what’s for breakfast?” Kaden asked, a yawn hidden under his words.  
Greyson chuckled under his breath, “ We’ll drive for a few hours, then see what's around, if I see a pancake house I'll let you know. Try to get some sleep kid” Greyson glanced over at the tired 19 year old, hiding concern in his eyes.   
Only yesterday had they solved a case involving A mind bender, and Kaden hadn’t even had 12 hours to get himself back together.   
While trying to finish the beast off, it attacked Kaden, entering his mind. Greyson came in to help as soon as it happened, but he was worried that the bender had left it’s curse on Kaden before he got to it. Greyson knew that benders were cruel, heartless spirits, who used forced mental destruction as their choice of a death sentence, and was aware that Kaden was at risk.

Sighing he focused his eyes back on the interstate. at the moment, Kaden seemed to be fine, his eyes closed, trying to fall back into the comfort of sleep.

 

Kaden’s head lulled around with the bump and sway of the moving vehicle. his mind was awake, trying to find something in his memory that would let him fall back to sleep, but all he could think of was what the bender had said to him yesterday.  
“ you will find your own path into the abyss”  
the eerie statement tossed and turned in his head, keeping him from getting any rest he had lost that morning. After a solid HOUR, he decided to just stay awake.

Greyson turned to look at him, a slight hint of worry in his face. “Kaden? you alright?”  
Kaden drew a hand through his hair, and looked at Greyson “ hm? ya, yah, I'm fine, everything's…” his voice trailed off.

Greyson wasn't buying his crap. and pulled the Cougar to the side of the road and turned to Kaden. “ Kade, i know somethings wrong i can tell”  
Kaden kept silent, his head down, staring at the grey carpet at his feet.  
Greyson exhaled sharply and raise his eyebrows “ Kaden.” he began.

“You’re right, I'm not okay.” Kaden looked up at the hunter. he looked at his scruffy redrawn hair and noticed he hadn’t shaved his facial hair, it looked more like a failed attempt to make a beard grow instead of the clean cut he was used to seeing on his friend.   
“ she told me something i cant get out of my head….”

Greyson nodded understandingly, glad that he had opened up, “ care to tell me?”

Kaden told him what the bender had said and they both of them were silent for a long while. 

‘ if the mind bender had told Kaden, it meant he was on the kill list. or maybe it was just a warning?’ Greyson hoped it was a warning, but knew all too well it wasn't. He shook the image of the kid in the seat next to him that he had known and took in for almost 4 years, breaking down, becoming mentally unstable and focused on the problem.  
“ we need to get to Sioux Falls. there’s an old friend of mine who can help. you tell me if you start feeling depressed or anxious or anything, alright?” Greyson put a hand on Kaden's shoulder

Kaden nodded and moved his lips, saying okay.

“ good!, lets get some breakfast. i promised you pancakes so—“ Greyson put on his turn signal to get back onto the interstate, “ pancakes it is!” 

Kaden smiled awkwardly and watched the road go by. 

 

30 minutes later, Greyson pulled the red Cougar into a parking space at Bill’s pancake house. Greyson shut off the engine and looked at Kaden, who was already unbuckling his annoying seatbelt.  
“ i hit this place a while back with Miora, back when we were hunting togeather. ‘has the greatest pancake, sausage, bacon and egg combo I've ever seen around here.”   
Kaden got out of the low lying Cougar and waited for Greyson to get out. “ who's Miora?” he asked, putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

Greyson got out and closed the door. “ oh, Miora?” he fiddled with the key ring until he found the right one and slid it into the car lock. “ ah, we’re going to see her, lives in Lincoln, like i told you. Told me about a case that might be interesting. she’s an expert in physiologic spirits. used to be a medium back in her younger years, didn't last long since… ah nevermind. anyway we were heading— “  
Greyson took a step forward and stopped abruptly, as Kaden was blocking his path.

“ you planned our side trip to Lincoln because you’re worried about me and the bender didn't you?” Kaden’s face was plastered with annoyance and something else Greyson couldn't quite put a name to.

Greyson let out a sigh through his nose and pressed his lips together “ kaden—“  
he could see that Kaden was upset, and thought about the best way to tell him so he didn't flip out. It was true, he did pick a case because he was worried about him, but also because he hadn’t seen Moira Banksley in years.   
Straightening his back, he looked laden in the eyes “ yes and no. yes because of you and the bender, no because of Miora.” Kaden’s face changed from upset to ‘ oh -damn-it-Greyson, you-didn't-have-to-do-that-you’re-not-my-mom- but-you-still-love-me.-damn-you-for-caring’ kind of expression.

kaden sighed a little trying to hide his emotions. “ Greyson you didn't have to do that—“  
Greyson raised a hand and his eyebrows. “kaden, i hate it when we argue , and especially on empty stomachs you want to do this now or eat?”

Kaden’s face lost it’s edge and cracked a smile “ food” he back out of between the car and the Greyson’s prized Cougar to allow Greyson out. 

“ good choice kiddo”


End file.
